


Eternal Silence

by twilightscribe



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: 1sentence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the 1sentence community at LiveJournal. Jascob, SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gamma

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** jasper hale x jacob black  
 **theme set.** gamma  
 **rating.** pg13  
 **warnings.** slash, mentions of sex.

 **. gamma .**

  
 **#01 - Ring ::**  
Running around and around, chasing each other, and it's the thrill of the repeated cycle which Jacob knows too well as he follows the blond leech back into the darkness of the woods to start their chase again.

 **#02 - Hero ::**  
"Oh shut up!" Jacob threw the pillow in Jasper's general direction, but failing to hit him. "If I hear that Enrique song one more time from you, then I'll throw the stereo at you!"

 **#03 - Memory ::**  
Jasper had to constantly remind himself that human's had brief existence's, so much so, that he knew that soon his young wolf would be nothing more then a memory that would grow farther and farther away from him with time.

 **#04 - Box ::**  
One small question changed Jacob Black's life forever, and it was all thanks to the little box that Jasper had presented to him on his twenty-first birthday.

 **#05 - Run ::**  
There's a thrill to their racing, it's fast and hard and oh so dangerous, but neither of them are willing to stop.

 **#06 - Hurricane ::**  
Fast, hard, and over much too quickly is what their sex life boils down too; and the rough sex is something that Jacob welcomes from the soft gentleness that humans offer.

 **#07 - Wings ::**  
"You're not gonna fly away on me, right?" Jacob asks, arms thrown around the other's neck, and all he gets for a response is a laugh.

 **#08 - Cold ::**  
It's understandable, the contrast between the practical raging inferno that is Jacob compared to the cool, collected personality of Jasper.

 **#09 - Red ::**  
It's painful, it burns, and the blood in his veins is starting to run cold and still, but it still beats out in its beautiful crimson torrents from the bite left on his neck.

 **#10 - Drink ::**  
First times are usually ones that you look back on with a certain fondness, but Jacob's is just a great blur; he had a little too much to drink at his best friend's wedding.

 **#11 - Midnight ::**  
That old grandfather clock in the living room strikes twelve, and Jasper knows that he should leave before he's discovered here on enemy territory, but the transfixing beauty of the young man who sleeps beside him holds him still.

 **#12 - Temptation ::**  
One kiss turned into two, and one thing led to another, to the point where Jasper knows exactly why he keeps coming back again and again; Jacob is too alluring for his own good.

 **#13 - View ::**  
Looking out over the ocean from the cliff, Jasper can easily see the draw of its beauty, but he still can't understand why his love would want to throw himself out over it and into the black depths of the ocean below.

 **#14 - Music ::**  
"What? Does your family secretly play in music festivals as the Von Traps?" Jacob cast an eye over the rather beat-up looking guitar case in the corner of Jasper's room.

 **#15 - Silk ::**  
Jacob shivered as those cold hands traced over each muscle, the skin of the others fingertips was unbelievably smooth, sinfully so, and he couldn't help but appreciate that aspect of the vampire even more.

 **#16 - Cover ::**  
Before he left that night, Jasper pressed a last kiss to his lover's forehead before taking hold of the blanket and pulling it up over him to ward off the cool chill of the night.

 **#17 - Promise ::**  
It's strange that simple words can make you feel complete and perfect inside, but they're just words strong together into vows, and these can be broken; but Jasper hopes that won't happen.

 **#18 - Dream ::**  
Jacob knows that it all has to be a fantasy, because there is no way that Jasper Hale of all people is in his bedroom touching him the way that he is, and making him burn up more then he thought possible.

 **#19 - Candle ::**  
It was romantic, and all too cliche, the typical candlelit dinner in a dark room where it's just the two of them, but it doesn't change how much of a turn-on it is for Jacob.

 **#20 - Talent ::**  
Attacking that bimbo leech was top of Jacob's list of things he wanted to do when she verbally insulted both him and Jasper, but that calming effect that Jasper used so often rendered him helpless, and he know that it would've only gotten him hurt in the end.

 **#21 - Silence ::**  
There aren't any sounds in the graveyard, and Jasper finds himself more and more lonely as he makes his way to the stone which marks the end of the life of the one person who ever made him feel whole.

 **#22 - Journey ::**  
Jasper's spent so long alone, that at the very end of the long wandering he's spent out in the world, that he's just grateful to find Jacob waiting for him there at the end of it.

 **#23 - Fire ::**  
The werewolf's skin burns under his fingers, and Jasper knows that he's addicted, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **#24 - Strength ::**  
When those arms wrap around them, tensed with a strength which Jacob knows could tear him apart easily within moments, he knows he's safe from any threat that the world could throw at him next.

 **#25 - Mask ::**  
All through his life, Jasper had been hiding behind something, and it wasn't until he met Jacob, who couldn't hide anything, was he able to finally let down all his defenses.

 **#26 - Ice ::**  
If you're sleeping with a vampire, then you've gotta have a fetish for ice, Jacob knows this better then anyone else.

 **#27 - Fall ::**  
He scared Jasper the first time that he took his shirt off, tossed it at him, and then ran off the edge of the cliff and threw himself towards the dark water below; Jacob just wanted to enjoy the adrenalin rush that came with the jump, he didn't think that Jasper would follow him into the water moments later.

 **#28 - Forgotten ::**  
Jasper hated how the amnesia had stolen his most precious person from him, but he had to because he loved Jacob and would be waiting for him if he wanted another chance.

 **#29 - Dance ::**  
Swept up into cold, dead arms, Jacob was surprised that the bond vampire could dance, but he was from a completely different world then him, and the steps that he leads him in are from that old world which no longer exists.

 **#30 - Body ::**  
Wrapping his arms around his love, Jasper pulled the other close to him, letting their bodies mold perfectly together.

 **#31 - Sacred ::**  
An abandoned church was the one place where you shouldn't be having sex, least of all in the confessional booth, but Jasper and Jacob do it anyway, because apparently, their love for each other is the creation of the devil.

 **#32 - Farewells ::**  
A single word, "goodbye," and then they're walking away from each other without ever knowing if they'll see each other ever again.

 **#33 - World ::**  
It's as if nothing truly existed before Jacob, and he's scared to go back to that dark place where he was trapped before, that place that can't be called an existence.

 **#34 - Formal ::**  
The tuxedo that Alice bought for him is stiff and uncomfortable, and Jacob wonders why he didn't just take Jasper up on that offer of his for them to just take Edward and Carlisle and get married, he hates the spectacle.

 **#35 - Fever ::**  
"You're staying in bed, you're obviously sick," Jasper murmured, hand pressed to the other's forehead and frowned.

 **#36 - Laugh ::**  
Hearing the normally straight-faced and serious vampire laugh is worth humiliation and embarrassment that Rosalie gives him whenever he cracks those blond jokes that make fun of both of the Hale twins.

 **#37 - Lies ::**  
Covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut against the demons which ravage his mind, Jacob tries to ignore the constant doubts in the back of his mind that insist that he's just 'second-best' for Jasper.

 **#38 - Forever ::**  
"What use is eternity if you can't spend it with anyone?" Jasper whispered against Jacob's soft and pliant human lips.

 **#39 - Overwhelmed ::**  
He can't help but be so overwhelmed that he cries when he sees just how much Jasper has done for him catches up to him, and he realizes that he'll never be able to thank him for it all.

 **#40 - Whisper ::**  
Every hushed noise that slips past Jacob's lips are captured by Jasper's as he presses his lips to the wolf's over and over again.

 **#41 - Wait ::**  
It had been far too long, but the time spent searching and waiting for Jasper to find that 'special person' who everyone else has, but he's found them, and Jacob was definitely worth the long wait.

 **#42 - Talk ::**  
"You're too quiet, say something!" Jacob yelled, their relationship had far too many problems sometimes.

 **#43 - Search ::**  
Jacob hadn't been aware that he'd been looking for someone to fill the hole that Bella had left until he found them.

 **#44 - Hope ::**  
"I can always dream can't I?" Jacob asked Leah rhetorically, he knew that it was near impossible for him to ever get the leech he wanted.

 **#45 - Eclipse ::**  
When the night had taken over and replaced his days, Jacob didn't know, but it was all worth it if he could always have the beautiful blond vampire who he'd fallen in love with.

 **#46 - Gravity ::**  
"You're all that keeps me grounded in the world, and I couldn't take losing you," Jasper whispered against his lover's lips, and they both know that it's the truth.

 **#47 - Highway ::**  
The road is long and winding, through the country that represents life, but Jasper and Jacob both know that the long highway home will be completely worth it.

 **#48 - Unknown ::**  
The owner of that scent makes Jasper want to bend them over the nearest solid surface and have his wicked way with them, but he didn't know who it belong too which was the big problem.

 **#49 - Lock ::**  
It won't stop the Volturi, both of them know that a simple human dead-bolt will do nothing, but it gives them a few minutes in which they can stop to take their own lives.

 **#50 - Breathe ::**  
Jacob took a deep breath, and stepped into his new life with his vampire at his side.


	2. beta

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** jasper hale x jacob black  
 **theme set.** beta  
 **rating.** pg13  
 **warnings.** slash, mentions of violence and character death.  
  


 **. beta .**

  
 **#01 - Walking ::**  
Sometimes it's just putting one foot in front of the other that create those moments which seem to take forever, but always in a good way.

 **#02 - Waltz ::**  
It was a known fact that Jacob was about as coordinated as a toddler on roller skates, and watching him attempt to keep up with the almost innate grace that Jasper possessed on the dance floor was too amusing to the latter; in an oddly adorable way.

 **#03 - Wishes ::**  
Apparently, the wishes that a child makes can sometimes come true, just in really strange ways: Jacob had always wished for a princess, he has two older sisters, and got Prince Charming instead.

 **#04 - Wonder ::**  
Jasper hadn't thought that anything so simple could be seen as a wonder, but seeing the young man looking up at him like that made him change his viewpoint completely.

 **#05 - Worry ::**  
Somehow, Jacob had never thought that he'd feel so pained and worried before, until he learned that the Volturi were coming and that there was a chance that the vampire who he loved more than anything might be destroyed.

 **#06 - Whimsy ::**  
It's surprising how something as whimsical as a single red rose and a note left on a window sill can have such a deep impact on a person's soul.

 **#07 - Waste/Wasteland ::**  
At the end of it all, the barren battlefield didn't seem to be such a horror when Jacob saw the blond vampire standing intact right at the center of the carnage, and he'd never seen anything so beautiful before.

 **#08 - Whiskey and Rum ::**  
A drunk Jacob, Jasper hated to admit, was a cute one, and it was adorable to see him trying so damn hard to try and seduce the blond vampire when all he had to do was ask.

 **#09 - War ::**  
They were on two sides of an eternal battle, and even with war brewing between werewolves and vampires, the two star-crossed lovers refused to give the other up.

 **#10 - Weddings ::**  
When he saw how happy his best friend was when she got married, Jacob somehow felt that maybe getting married to Jasper wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 **#11 - Birthday ::**  
Jacob was the only one, really, left in their family who was still human, and that meant that the entire Cullen clan went out of their way to make sure that his birthdays were more then memorable.

 **#12 - Blessing ::**  
"I want Jasper to be happy, and if that means that I have to let him go to you, Jacob Black, then so be it," Alice Cullen told him, and Jacob knew what she was giving them her blessing

 **#13 - Bias ::**  
"Oh you're just saying that because you love him!" Leah snapped, more angry then she'd ever been. "Shut up leech lover and go back to that damn blood sucker Black!"

 **#14 - Burning ::**  
Lightly, Jasper's fingers traced across the barely contained heat which radiated from the werewolves flesh; it was a merciful feeling, and he found himself becoming addicted to that which Jacob offers so readily.

 **#15 - Breathing ::**  
No matter what, Jasper found the sound of his mate's breathing soothing, and he never wanted anything to change the werewolf.

 **#16 - Breaking ::**  
The sound of Jasper's heart shattering was something that no one was going to forget.

 **#17 - Belief ::**  
"I believe in you, and that's enough," Jacob's voice was soft, nearly lost to the horribly screeching and keening filtering in from outside.

 **#18 - Balloon ::**  
Reverently, Jasper's hands traced the swollen stomach, feeling the life of his child growing there in his lover's womb; he could barely have faith that he and Jacob were going to be parents.

 **#19 - Balcony ::**  
Sneaking in and out of the Cullen household was near impossible, and Jacob hated how often he wound up hiding on the balcony outside the happy newlyweds room when Jasper shoved him out the door.

 **#20 - Bane ::**  
Nothing felt so right, but was incredibly wrong in every way; and even though they were supposed to be hated enemies, neither vampire nor werewolf could care.

 **#21 - Quiet ::**  
The forest was silent to weak, human ears, but Jacob knew that the vampire sitting beside him could hear everything perfectly, even the quiet thudding of his heart.

 **#22 - Quirks ::**  
Jacob's personality had some interesting little habits, but to Jasper, all of them were endearing.

 **#23 - Question ::**  
It was the biggest most important question Jasper would ever ask: "Jacob Black, will you marry me?"

 **#24- Quarrel ::**  
"Every couple has their little spats," Bella tried to soothe him with simple words, "He'll forgive you, don't worry; he loves you."

 **#25 - Quitting ::**  
"I'm not going to give up on you," Jacob tells the vampire, because it's the truth; he won't give up, not ever.

 **#26 - Jump ::**  
Somehow, Jasper made cliff diving look easy, but that might have something to do with the fact that he didn't have to be afraid of the jagged rocks below.

 **#27 - Jester ::**  
"Jake was being unintentionally hilarious," Jasper replied in a monotone, glaring at the werewolf who had made a complete stupid suggestion on how to deal with the newborns; he'd have to remember that Jasper had no sense of humor.

 **#28 - Jousting ::**  
At the end it was like a competition for the right to the fair maid's favor, only the fair made was Jacob, and the ones who were playing the roles of the feuding knights were Jasper and Leah.

 **#29 - Jewel ::**  
There was nothing more precious than the one who holds your heart, and not even the most expensive of gems can ever replace them.

 **#30 - Just ::**  
Jacob thinks that the phrase "life just isn't fair" is an excellent way to describe his life at this point.

 **#31 - Smirk ::**  
If Jasper was going to give him that smoldering look complete with devious smirk, then Jacob was going to ask him to patent that, because no one else could pull off that look of dangerous sexiness that the blond vampire could without any effort.

 **#32 - Sorrow ::**  
A black empty pit had opened up and swallowed him whole, and no one would ever forget that scream ripped from the vampire's throat as he clutched his werewolf and mate's lifeless body to him.

 **#33 - Stupidity ::**  
Stupid things are what Jacob does, but the disapproving look he gets from his lover is almost enough to make him want to stop.

 **#34 - Serenade ::**  
It has to be a gift, because apparently everyone in the Cullen family can play an instrument of some sort, and Jacob isn't going to complain if Jasper wants to play until he falls asleep.

 **#35 - Sarcasm ::**  
"I am the master of all things sarcastic," Jacob told Jasper with a straight face.

 **#36 - Sordid ::**  
Theirs was an immoral affair, but neither was willing to give the other up, even if it meant death.

 **#37 - Soliloquy ::**  
"What do you want to hear?"

"Everything," and that started a night of stories that Jacob hoped would never end.

 **#38 - Sojourn ::**  
Both know that Jasper can't stay long, and that he'll have to leave before the first light, but Jacob never wants to let him leave.

 **#39 - Share ::**  
"I don't do sharing," Jasper told him seriously, "It's either her or me."

 **#40 - Solitary ::**  
Loneliness hurts, and Jasper's tired of being left out in the cold, all he wants is someone to accept him and love him, and that's what he's been searching for all this time.

 **#41 - Nowhere ::**  
Where Jasper came from, 'nowhere' is the definition of the woods, but somehow, being in the middle of the forest with the young werewolf in his arms, he's suddenly finding that he's **_somewhere and everywhere_** he wants to be at that moment.

 **#42 - Neutral ::**  
The last thing that Jacob wanted was to be asked to jump into the debate about whether or not the leeches should be allowed onto their territory; he wanted to stay out of it.

 **#43 - Nuance ::**  
Edward is considered the prince charming, but the subtle nuances of Jasper's personality differ him from the southern gentleman that you'd think he'd be; because there is no way that Jasper could be that, he's too dark, too attractive, too... Jacob was out of words.

 **#44 - Near ::**  
Pressing closer, it's almost as if they're trying to become one within the small, enclosed space.

 **#45 - Natural ::**  
Nothing was supposed to have turned out like this, it was beyond natural, but it had happened, and now Jacob was staring at his new self through new eyes as Jasper watched, almost horrified.

 **#46 - Horizon ::**  
All of the different colors which paint the sky as the sun sets, make Jacob think of Jasper, even the deep blood red which paints a thin red line along the distant horizon.

 **#47 - Valiant ::**  
"I'm no knight in shining armor,"Jasper says with a smile, but Jacob sees everything that's exactly the opposite.

 **#48 - Virtuous ::**  
In no way does Jasper feel he displays 'virtue', because that's something which says that someone has a sense of innocence and naivety to them, and he has none of that.

 **#49 - Victory ::**  
They won, and that's all that matters to them.

 **#50 - Defeat ::**  
There was an almost bittersweet emotion tinging the atmosphere, because even though they had won, Jasper felt defeated in every sense of the word when he saw who lay among the casualties.


	3. delta

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** jasper hale x jacob black  
 **theme set.** delta  
 **rating.** pg13  
 **warnings.** slash, mentions of violence, character death, and mpreg.  
  


 **. delta .**

  
 **#01 – Air ::**  
Somehow, it seems harder to breathe and that there’s less oxygen when Jasper gives him that look; the one that tells him he won’t be getting much sleep that night.

 **#02 – Apples ::**  
Bella and Edward’s relationship is a bit clichéd, like Snow White and the poisoned apple, but Jacob isn’t sure how he’d classify his own relationship with Jasper, because he sure as hell is a princess awaiting her true love’s kiss.

 **#03 – Beginning ::**  
Once upon a time couldn’t capture that one rainy day (and it’s **_always_** raining in Forks) when everything in Jasper’s life turned upside down and yet, even though it was all strange and new, he wouldn’t change it for the world; everything just seems right.

 **#04 – Bugs ::**  
The flu is just nasty, and not something that someone like Jasper would associate with, but now that he’s looking after a very sick Jacob Black, who’s just too adorable when he’s sick like this, he finds that he doesn’t mind it so much.

 **#05 – Coffee ::**  
Mornings usually consist of a simple good morning kiss for Jasper (and Jacob won’t give him anything more than a chaste press of lips; his breath is terrible in the morning), followed by a huge breakfast accompanied by about three cups of coffee.

 **#06 – Dark ::**  
“My life used to be a very dismal place, one that didn’t seem to have any light at all; I could be lost at any moment, and then you came along and suddenly, the dark has receded and I have a purpose.”

 **#07 – Despair ::**  
Nothing can ever compare to the feeling of knowing that, even though the battle’s been won, that it wasn’t worth it in the end; Jasper lost the only person who had ever given his existence meaning, and now the dark hole of his despair is closing in over his head.

 **#08 – Doors ::**  
There’s been a lot of doors in Jacob’s life, and he’s had more than a few opportunites to go through them, but he can’t regret the one he passed through to get to where he is.

 **#09 – Drink ::**  
Jacob’s never held his alcohol very well, and the hangovers are even worse; they can be so bad, that even Jasper’s breathing can give him a monster of a migraine.

 **#10 – Duty ::**  
The only reason that Jacob can come up with for why this has to happen is what his dad told him, “you need to give your old man some grandkids”, and he curses his father for saying that, because it’s turned him into a needy mess.

 **#11 – Earth ::**  
Attraction is like gravity, but Jacob is the earth which Jasper is bound too, and he knows that if he were to ever lose him, then he’d be lost.

 **#12 – End ::**  
“I don’t like it when you talk about ‘happily ever afters’.”

“But that’s how every story’s supposed to end!”

 **#13 – Fall ::**  
When those cold arms closed around him, Jacob knew that no matter how hard or how hard he could possibly fall, he knew it was all worth it in the end.

 **# 14 – Fire ::**  
Everything about Jacob is hot, burning, and it’s a welcome relief from the constant frigidity which constitutes Jasper’s world; the fire and passion the young werewolf brings gives him something new to   
discover and love.

 **#15 – Flexible ::**  
Both of them are lucky that they’re so flexible, because otherwise the sex wouldn’t be as enjoyable as it is.

 **#16 – Flying ::**  
That soaring feeling in his heart when Jasper said those three simple words made Jacob believe that he could fly, and in a way, he was.

 **#17 – Food ::**  
It always amazes Jasper just how much his young lover can eat, but he knows that it makes Esme and Alice happy that they can finally put their stylish, designer kitchen to use.

 **#18 – Foot ::**  
“Get your stinky foot out of my face Jacob, I’m trying to concentrate.”

 **#19 – Grave ::**  
Beneath his fingers, the stone is cold, and he hates it, because someone so full of life and love doesn’t deserve to only have his life remembered by this piece of frigid stone; Jasper can almost feel his heart breaking further.

 **#20 – Green ::**  
“You’re green Jacob, maybe you should go lie down,” Jasper’s immediately at his side, pressing a cool hand to his forehead, which is hotter than usual.

 **# 21 – Head ::**  
For some reason, there seems to be a magnetic field which always makes sure that Jacob thwacks his head into Jasper’s chin every time he wakes up in the mornings and is running late.

 **#22 – Hollow ::**  
If everything and everyone was to disappear tomorrow, Jasper would be fine because as long as he has Jacob at his side, then his world isn’t so empty as it could have been.

 **#23 – Honor ::**  
Jasper was raised by his father with an iron fist (he’d always seemed disappointed in Jasper because he felt that he was too soft), but also taught him that there are certain principles of honor that one has to uphold; one was marriage if you loved someone.

 **#24 – Hope ::**  
Even when things hit an all time low, Jasper carried on with his life, knowing that somewhere out there, was that one person who would be able to give him some sense of purpose and hope in life; he just has to stay alive long enough to find them.

 **#25 – Light ::**  
“Edward’s rationale on our lives is a good one; they’re very dark until we find that one person who is a sun, shining light and warmth into our cold existences.”

 **#26 – Lost ::**  
As annoying as the lost, petulant child was, Jasper still found the tiny boy to be endearing in his strange way.

 **#27 – Metal ::**  
Jasper’s hard, like steel, and how he looked was just as intimidating and distant; but he warmed up to the young werewolf very quickly.

 **#28 – New ::**  
It was Bella who gave him that “something new” that seemed to be required for weddings these days, the simple black, leather bracer with engraved designs on it was fitting; and Jasper didn’t mind it, which was what mattered most.

 **#29 – Old ::**  
Alice was evil, that was fact; simply because she was the one who talked Jacob into wearing the period suit which was prevalent when Jasper was alive, but seeing the look on the vampire’s face was more than enough to make up for how uncomfortable it was.

 **#30 – Peace ::**  
Once the newborn crisis had been dealt with, everything settled back into the humdrum ways which they’d been before, with just a few minor changes, but the atmosphere remained the same; if only a little more happy.

 **#31 – Poison ::**  
Jasper’s venom was something that both of them always had to be careful of, because Jacob wasn’t too eager to find out just what sort of effects it would have on his body, and Jasper would never want to risk the young man’s life.

 **# 32 – Pretty ::**  
Never would Jasper use any word other than “beautiful” in regards to the human, werewolf, who had given him his trust and his heart and never held back anything; anything else seemed too shallow.

 **#33 – Rain ::**  
Days where the sky was overcast and it looked like it was about to rain would always be Jacob’s favourites, because they reminded him of that one day where he’d thought that he’d lost Jasper, only to have the worse-for-wear looking vampire show up hours later.

 **#34 – Regret ::**  
“I won’t be looking back any time soon, so don’t worry, I don’t regret anything,” Jacob smiled up at him with his new and strange golden chocolate eyes.

 **#35 – Roses ::**  
It was terribly cliché, but Jasper couldn’t think of anything more fitting for Valentine’s Day, or for the passion and love which he shared with his lover, then a huge bouquet of vividly red roses.

 **#36 – Secret ::**  
Hushed words and love which can only happen in the dark of the night, both of them know that this is a secret which could destroy them both, or bring their feuding families together.

 **#37 – Snakes ::**  
Jasper’s tongue is like a seductive snake, working its way into his mouth and making sure that by the end of their kiss, that Jacob can’t remember what he was thinking before.

 **#38 – Snow ::**  
As cold and dreary as Forks is, the snow never seems to hang around for very long; but that’s okay, because Jacob thinks that Jasper compensates for that little joy much, much more.

 **#39 – Solid ::**  
There’s nothing more solid then a vampire’s chest, and you don’t want to have to go through it, especially when they’re livid about how you’ve just hurt their werewolf.

 **#40 – Spring ::**  
It wasn’t until late April when the twins were born, and their parents were so happy, that Jasper allowed Jacob to name their little girl after the little sister who he had held so dear, who had passed in the same season years before.

 **#41 – Stable ::**  
Surprisingly, Jasper gives him the most stable relationship that he’s ever had, and it’s something that Jacob (and his dad for that matter), are relieved about.

 **#42 – Strange ::**  
“Strange love? I think that describes us perfectly, doesn’t it Jacob?”

 **#43 – Summer ::**  
For Jacob, summer is unbearable, because it can be so hot and he’s already running a high temperature as it is, but nothing helps cool him down more than a swim in the always freezing ocean with Jasper.

 **#44 – Taboo ::**  
He’s breaking all of the tribal laws now, but Jacob can’t find it in himself to care.

 **#45 – Ugly ::**  
Leah called him fat and ugly, which had hurt immensely, but when Jasper took him into his arms and whispered words of love and just how beautiful and strong he was, Jacob knew that what she’d said had just been lies.

 **#46 – War ::**  
It’s never a pretty thing, and looking around, Jasper’s reminded of the Civil War, but when a warm hand entangles with his, he finds strength that he didn’t know he had.

 **#47 – Water ::**  
The water’s freezing, but Jacob doesn’t mind because he’s never seen the blond vampire seem so happy before in nature.

 **#48 – Welcome ::**  
Jacob thought that Billy could’ve been a bit nicer to Jasper when he’d first let him into their home, but he can’t ask for more, and he knows that he’ll always have a home with the vampire’s family if he ever needs it.

 **#49 – Winter ::**  
December was surprisingly cold and snowy that year, but Jacob didn’t think that he’d ever had such a memorable and amazing Christmas before in his life.

 **#50 – Wood ::**  
Launching himself into the dark woods, Jasper hurries to hunt so that he can leave the dreary place behind and get back to his lover as quickly as he can.


	4. alpha

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** jasper hale x jacob black  
 **theme set.** alpha  
 **rating.** pg13  
 **warnings.** slash, mentions of violence, character death, and mpreg.  
  


 **. alpha .**

  
 **#01 – Comfort ::**  
On the nights where Jacob still finds himself plagued by nightmares of all sorts, that he’s so glad for the safety and comfort which his vampire’s arms give him when he shoots up awake in a cold sweat.

 **#02 – Kiss ::**  
There’s something sort of special in the way that Jasper kisses him for the first time as his husband, that finally the reality and permanency of it all sinks for Jacob, and he knows for sure that he’d never want to have it have turned out in any other way.

 **#03 – Soft ::**  
While it’s not the same as touching a human for example, and they’re such fragile things, but Jacob’s harder than a human, though not by much; Jasper couldn’t help but handle him with too much gentle-handling.

 **#04 – Pain ::**  
It’s only when Jacob’s leaning against the window, crying his eyes out, that he finally understands how Bella felt when Edward had left her; the only thing that could help him now was to hear Jasper say in that slight Southern accent of his, that everything was going to be alright.

 **#05 – Potatoes ::**  
“It’s astounding just how much a pregnant werewolf can eat,” Jasper murmured, watching as his lover shot him a glare before returning to the mountain of mashed potatoes which Esme had left in front of him.

 **#06 – Rain ::**  
Almost every day in Forks was the same, overcast and raining down in buckets, but some days stood out for Jacob better than others, even though the weather made so many of them blur together into just a huge mess of dreary weather.

 **#07 – Chocolate ::**  
It hurt, almost too much for Jasper to admit, to know that he’d never get to see those warm chocolate eyes looking up at him with love or adoration or any other emotion in them ever again.

 **#08 – Happiness ::**   
The feelings were very overwhelming, but all in a good way; Jasper knows that he loves it, that he’d never change anything, as long as he knows that he’ll always be the source of that overwhelming happiness which he sees in Jacob’s eyes.

 **#09 – Telephone ::**  
The phone rings once, twice, before Jacob even thinks to flop himself over Jasper to pick it up; to his immense embarrassment, it’s his dad, asking about whether or not he was going to come back and introduce his new girlfriend to him; he could hear Jasper’s breathing in the background, apparently.

 **#10 – Ears ::**  
Jasper’s ears are better than Jacob’s, the werewolf has to admit shamefully, because even when he was over a mile away, he still caught Jacob’s soft admission to Bella that he’d fallen in love with someone else – that he’d fallen in love with his arch enemy, one of the vampires – only to have her smile at him and beg him to tell her who it was.

 **#11 – Name ::**  
The way that his name slips off Jacob’s lips is so intoxicating, that it’s almost enough to drive him insane with any sort of emotion, be it love, lust, or adoration.

 **#12 – Sensual ::**  
Slow, burning heat settled low in his stomach, and Jacob knew – even though Jasper had that extra ‘sense’ – that there was no other being in the world that could ever be as sensual and passionate as him; not even the cold, marble nature of his skin could taint that.

 **#13 – Death ::**  
“Does the fact that I have, in some way, defied death? That it somehow must have been for a reason, and that reason is so that I could have met you? I want to believe that, because it gives me some sort of reason, or hope, Jacob, that life isn’t as random or cruel as it has seemed to be in the past.”

 **#14 – Sex ::**  
Before, it was sex, just a way to get to that next climax, but Jasper realizes that it’s not like that when you find that special someone; Jacob is that person for him.

 **#15 – Touch ::**  
“You’re too gentle.”

“But I don’t want to break you.”

“You won’t; I told you that I wanted to feel all of you, Jasper, so don’t hold back on me now.”

 **#16 – Weakness ::**  
Jasper knows that before he came to Forks, it would have been too easy for him to go back to drifting – he had no weaknesses that needed to be guarded – but meeting Jacob changed everything, and now he has to rely on others more than ever.

 **#17 – Tears ::**  
Jacob’s the one who cries, cries for them both, and all Jasper can do is just wrap his arms around him and hold him until the tears stop and the werewolf eventually drifts off to sleep; the jagged emotions having had their violent way with him.

 **#18 – Speed ::**  
Always it’s been Edward who is the fastest, but Jasper beat any of his records when he heard that his lover was in danger; it was unbelievable, just how fast he was able to reach him as the venom began to take its toll.

 **#19 – Wind ::**  
The wind howled against the panes of glass – it’s a hurricane – but Jacob knows he’s safe and loved, because Jasper’s there, holding him in his arms and telling him that it will be alright.

 **#20 – Freedom ::**  
“I’ve always wanted to freedom to go wherever I’d like too,” Jacob told Jasper, flashing the white teeth which were now dangerously sharp; it evoked a sort of sadness in the older vampire, knowing that something precious had been stolen from the one person he loved so dearly in order for him to gain that freedom.

 **#21 – Life ::**  
Jasper would never forgive that wandering vampire for turning his lover, for making him forfeit a life which he’d given such a passion to.

 **#22 – Jealousy ::**  
The way that Bella would throw herself at Jacob, made Jasper all the more blind in his envy, and he made sure that at the very least, it’s his scent which is always clinging to the werewolf, and not hers.

 **#23 – Hands ::**  
Those long, pale hands rang down Jacob’s front, touching and memorizing every muscle, every small imperfection in the hot flesh below him; and Jacob knew that he’d never want to be anywhere else but under those skilled hands.

 **#24 – Taste ::**  
 _Taste it! Taste that sweet blood that you know courses through his veins!_ That detestable voice inside of Jasper growls – it wants out, out to feast on Jacob’s blood – as Jacob pressed himself closer and cried onto his shoulder.

 **#25 – Devotion ::**  
Vampire couples have gained the distinction of being some of the most devoted out there, but there’s nothing more than sheer love which drove the unions between those still alive and those who’ve become the undead.

 **#26 – Forever ::**  
It’s the promise of an eternity with his Jasper, which Jacob knew lured him into the situation which had very nearly destroyed the vampire, and while it was worth it, the pain and heartache wasn’t.

 **#27 – Blood ::**  
Like how Bella’s blood sings for Edward, Jacob’s blood performs an opera for Jasper every hour, every minute, and it’s so hard to resist that siren call.

 **#28 – Sickness ::**  
Pressing the cold, damp rag to Jacob’s forehead, Jasper fruitlessly tried to lessen the fever which had claimed Jacob along with the searing pain which he was experiencing to go with the change.

 **#29 – Melody ::**  
Edward may be able to play the most memorable pieces on the piano, but Jasper’s the one with the mastery of the melody, Jacob thinks.

 **#30 – Star ::**  
The falling star drove Jacob to indulge in that childish desire to make a wish, and so he did, never expecting that it would ever come true for him under the strangest circumstances.

 **#31 – Home ::**  
The soft choruses of Michael Buble’s _Home_ echoed through the walls, and Jasper knows that he’d rather be no other place then there, with Jacob, listening to that soft song, and know that it was precisely where he was meant to be for the rest of time.

 **#32 – Confusion ::**  
“You’re too adorable for your own good, Jacob, when you’re confused.”

 **#33 – Fear ::**  
“It’s just... I don’t ever want to lose you, don’t put me through that again,” Jasper’s voice was so full of pain – of anguish – that Jacob couldn’t deny him that, and promised that he’d never do anything like that ever again.

 **#34 – Lightning/Thunder ::**  
It surprised Jasper, when he found out that Jacob was afraid of thunder (which surprising, considering the town he lived in), but didn’t mind it so much when the frightened werewolf came running into his arms and breaking down right there in his arms.

 **#35 – Bonds ::**  
Jasper would never let go of Jacob, no matter what, they were too tightly bound for either of them to ever let go of the other.

 **#36 – Market ::**  
Alice was dragging Jacob through the market, an act for her, but Jacob enjoyed it nonetheless because it gave him some time to think over his relationship with her former husband without the constant hovering of said vampire.

 **#37 – Technology ::**  
“You’re good with technology despite having been born in the nineteenth century,” Jacob commented as he watched Jasper take apart, repair, and then put his iPod back together in only a few seconds.

 **#38 – Gift ::**  
On his eighteenth birthday, Jacob woke up to find Jasper sitting on his window sill, watching the sunrise, with a small box in his hand, that everything was perfect with such a small present.

 **#39 – Smile ::**  
There’s nothing more beautiful that seeing Jasper smile.

 **#40 – Innocence ::**  
No matter whatever it was that Jacob had been through in his short life, somehow the blatant innocence which he’d retained despite it all, was strangely endearing to Jasper.

 **#41 – Completion ::**  
Rolling over, Jacob snuggled closer to Jasper as the lingering afterglow of their mutual completion, and the vampire **_almost_** felt warm.

 **#42 – Clouds ::**  
Little kids liked to find shapes in clouds, but Jacob didn’t notice them when the sparkling glory which was Jasper lay down beside him on the side of the small hill that he was lying on.

 **#43 – Sky ::**  
Above, the sky was again a shade of gray (again, not an unusual thing in Forks), but it played backdrop to one of the strangest, most forbidden romances of all; that of a blond vampire and a young werewolf.

 **#44 – Heaven ::**  
“I told you before!” Jacob snapped. “That the only heaven I need is to be right here with you, that’s all I need, and it’s all I need to know.”

 **#45 – Hell ::**  
The dark, abysmal existence which Jasper had been leading before just seemed to fade away when he met Jacob; the young man just had that ability to banish those thoughts of a time where life was hell, and it was something that Jasper was too grateful for.

 **#46 – Sun ::**  
Jacob’s the sun, warm and full of love which he’s all too willing to give to others, no matter how undeserving of it that they feel they are, Jasper’s one of those people.

 **#47 – Moon ::**  
Jasper is like the moon, Jacob thinks, he’s mysterious and beautiful, always there but not always in sight; and it’s with that rare love, that dark and sensual love, that make him all the more beautiful and untouchable.

 **#48 – Waves ::**  
On the beach in front of them, the waves beat endlessly on the sand, and they’ll continue to do that, Jacob hopes that he’ll always be there to see that, because he knows that Jasper will be.

 **#49 – Hair ::**  
Sweat-slicked hair sticks to Jacob’s forehead, and it’s got to be the sexiest thing that Jasper has ever seen.

 **#50 – Supernova ::**  
Their love isn’t like a star exploding, it’s something so much more then that.


	5. epsilon

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
 **pairing.** jasper hale x jacob black  
 **theme set.** epsilon  
 **rating.** pg  
 **warnings.** slash, mentions of violence, character death, and mpreg.  
  


 **. epsilon .**

  
 **#01 – Motion ::**  
With them, everything is a whirlwind of feelings and passion, because neither knows just when it all could fall apart when they're toeing that thin line between what's acceptable and what's considered immoral.

 **#02 – Cool ::**  
Even though his lips were like ice, Jacob can feel that scorching fire that they evoke when he presses those lips to his skin and then follows the outline of each of his muscles with painstakingly slow passes of his lips; Jacob knows that this is where he belongs, there's no mistake.

 **#03 – Young ::**  
Jasper doesn't like to think of himself as a cradle-robber, because technically speaking Jacob is considered to be of legal age and he doesn't look like he was born in the nineteenth century, but the little things remind him of just much of an age difference there is between them; he doesn't like to think about it.

 **#04 – Last ::**  
The rain quit bringing back that nostalgia he'd felt when he realized that nothing would be same because that day had changed everything.

 **#05 – Wrong ::**  
Though everything may fall apart one day, Jacob still can't convince himself that he should quit this relationship between him and Jasper, no matter how his family and pack views it.

 **#06 – Gentle ::**  
Jasper wasn't so sure that he had it in him to go slow, to be gentle, but when he meets Jacob for the first time, he wants, and hopes, that he'd be able to do that; because there's no way that he ever wants to know or believe that he could ever be capable of hurting the young man.

 **#07 – One ::**  
As cheesy as it is, Jasper knows he's found 'the one' when he looks into those warm pools of chocolate for the first time and he's instantly intrigued and smitten with the child who possessed them, but Jacob's far from being a child, he knows that now.

 **#08 – Thousand ::**  
They're pushing a lot of boundaries, and there's always that very high possibility that they won't be able to spend eternity together, but Jasper knows that even just a few short years with Jacob is worth so much more then to live a thousand years without him.

 **#09 – King ::**  
When he lost his best friend, Jacob realized that Carlisle was the leader, but he was more of a puppet figure, he realized later; Jasper was the one who held them all together, somehow, and when he was gone too, it made everything painfully clear as it all fell apart.

 **#10 – Learn ::**  
“The control is the hardest part,” Jasper murmured against Jacob's hair as the young former human trembled in his arms when he nearly lost it, “you won't learn it right away, that comes with time; we've all had these problems before.”

And Jacob murmured back, “But I should be stronger then this.”

 **#11 – Blur ::**  
Inevitably, Jacob made the change from shape-shifter to vampire, something that Jasper would never forgive himself for, even though he was happy to be able to spend forever with the one he loved; what hurts both of them is how Jacob finds that his memories that he had as a human weren't as clear as they'd been before the change.

 **#12 – Wait ::**  
Jacob was always a very impatient person, and waiting for the school day to end so that he could race home and sleep, waiting anxiously for the night to come and bring with it the only person who really made life in this shit hole of a town enjoyable; the blond haired vampire who'd saved his life all those years ago.

 **#13 – Change ::**  
Jacob dealt with his change much better then any of the Cullens thought it would have, of course, only Jasper and Jacob himself knew why this was so, it just meant that there was no more sneaking around behind everyone's backs and lots of nights spent alone without the other one there because the risks they ran by being together were high and with lethal consequences if they were caught.

 **#14 – Command ::**  
Normally, Jacob would rebel against authority figures, but there was just something about Jasper Hale that said, 'shut up and listen or you'll regret it' that made him instinctually know that messing with him was just a bad idea.

 **#15 – Hold ::**  
At night, it's easy to forget all the horrors and problems facing him when Jasper wraps his cool, strong arms around him and pulls him flush against his chest; Jacob never wants the night to end, because he fears losing this, knowing that one day he'll have to choose between the one he loves and his family, but at night in Jasper's arms, he can pretend that those decisions belong to another life altogether.

 **#16 – Need ::**  
When it becomes more then just a casual affair, and turns into something more needy, Jacob knows he should end it, but he can't.

 **#17 – Vision ::**  
Covering the young man's eyes, Jasper's horrified that the Volturi could even contemplate doing this to anyone, and he picks Jacob up and carries him away; there are some things that he still has in his power to protect the young one from, and he'll do whatever it takes to shelter him from the horrors which were out there.

 **#18 – Attention ::**  
At school, everyone fawns over Jasper because he's one of the untouchable Cullens, too beautiful to be actual human beings, while Jacob's as low on the social ladder as you can get; but he's also the only person who can hold Jasper Hale's attention for more then thirty seconds, and he's damn proud of that.

 **#19 – Soul ::**  
“If I have to give up 'soul', as you see it, to be like you and this is to deter me, then it's not going to work; because I don't have it anymore,” Jacob murmured, and it was true; he'd sold his soul the moment he'd fallen in love with the beautiful inhuman creature in front of him.

 **#20 – Picture ::**  
The simple frame sits on the fireplace of the Black household, but no one dares ask who the handsome young man in the picture is, because the melancholy air that possesses Jacob whenever he glances at it is enough to tell them that he isn't ready to talk about it, he may never be.

 **#21 – Fool ::**  
Jasper was as much a fool as Edward for falling in love with someone he could kill easily, as Edward had said, he'd fallen in love with a lamb; but Jasper thinks that Jacob makes a much better lamb then Bella ever could.

 **#22 – Mad ::**  
There were very few rules that governed the vampires, and breaking any of them guaranteed instant death; killing another vampire's mate was one of them, it drove the survivor mad with grief and loss.

 **#23 – Child ::**  
When he looks at his two beautiful children, Jacob's remind of Jasper, because both of them look so much like their father that it's almost like they're more his children then they are their 'mother's'.

 **#24 – Now ::**  
It was simpler before, when it was just a passing infatuation, but now that it's grown into a full blown love affair, Jacob doesn't think that he'll ever be able to break it off.

 **#25 – Shadow ::**  
Having your own personal vampire is a nice thing to have, and Jacob knows this whenever jerks accost him if he's out too late by accident, because usually they don't get away with what they say or try to do; Jasper always makes sure that they get the proper punishment.

 **#26 – Goodbye ::**  
Saying good-bye is the hardest part, and Jacob hates that he has to be the one to do it.

 **#27 – Hide ::**  
The dangerous game he's playing could end in many ways, but Jacob loves the thrill and the promise which gleams in those gold eyes with such desire sends down his spine, and he's not scared at all about how it all could end.

 **#28 – Fortune ::**  
“I don't need anything other then what I have right here, in my arms right now, Jacob.”

 **#29 – Safe ::**  
Jacob knows that it's stupid to fear anything when Jasper's around, because the vampire will protect him and prevent any harm from coming to him, no matter what.

 **#30 – Ghost ::**  
The first time he heard his name called late at night, Jacob actually thought that Jasper had come back, but it was just the torturous nature of his mind playing tricks on him with the ghosts of a past that he'd never get back again.

 **#31 – Book ::**  
It's just a photo album which sits on the coffee table, cover in a thin layer of dust, but to Jacob, it's a window and a haven where he can lose himself in the past where he was actually happy and where he'd known what true love really was.

 **#32 – Eye ::**  
A dark promise glints in Jasper's deep gold eyes which sends warning signals racing through Jacob's brain, but he ignores them and instead takes the cold, pale hand offered to him; he doesn't regret the choice.

 **#33 – Never ::**  
Neither of them are ever going to let go, and the fate which faces them is something they can deal with, as long as they have each other.

 **#34 – Sing ::**  
“I don't do Sing Star,” Jacob said darkly, glaring at the game Alice was shoving into his face and demanding he play with her; it only works when she threatens to do something that he wasn't ever going to think about again.

 **#35 – Sudden ::**  
Things can change in an instant, and Jasper learned that human life was too fragile when he held the limp form of the only person he'd ever truly loved in his arms and wept tearlessly as he mourned Jacob's death, and refused to move or let him go until he couldn't feel anything anymore.

 **#36 – Stop ::**  
'Stop' was a word that was all too familiar to Jasper, and it usually brought back painful memories, but somehow it's not so bad when Jacob says, “Stop”, and then takes his head in his hands and asks him if there's something he wants to talk about just when he's about to leave before the sun makes its appearance over the horizon.

 **#37 – Time ::**  
When one has all the time that the world can offer, one starts to get lonely and look for someone who can fill that void inside of them; Jasper found that person in Jacob Black.

 **#38 – Wash ::**  
Jasper's domesticated, which is something Jacob likes because it means that he doesn't have to worry about the huge stack of unwashed clothes which are flung about in the laundry room, and he has no one who he has to explain away the stains in the bed sheets too.

 **#39 – Torn ::**  
The moment Aro's hand sank through the soft flesh of Jacob's chest and came out the other side of his chest with his heart in his hands, he was set upon by one possessed vampire who was determined to make sure that the much older vampire would pay for taking the life of his mate.

 **#40 – History ::**  
Jacob had always slept through history class, the teachers were never very good and always had voices which put him to sleep, but when he listened to Jasper talking about his own experiences during the Civil War, he's very attentive and clings to his every word.

 **#41 – Power ::**  
Jasper's aura is a powerful, nearly overwhelming whenever he loses control of it, but it's also intoxicating, and to Jacob, it's one more thing he loves about the vampire; and he's able to rub in that he's his to all the idiots.

 **#42 – Bother ::**  
When one of the most popular and handsome boys in school notices you, it's a bit of a pain at first, but Jacob got to know Jasper on a level that would make any of the girls jealous, and he figures that it's not so bad after all.

 **#43 – God ::**  
Loss makes people do stupid things, but Jasper was so lost to his own grief, that he cursed out a God that he'd ceased to believe in nearly a hundred years before.

 **#44 – Wall ::**  
Between them there's a very tall wall, but they both try to scale it anyway, seeing if they can meet each other at the top where no one else can see them.

 **#45 – Naked ::**  
“Who the hell are you and why are you naked in my room?!”

“Um, I can explain?”

“You'd – wait! Why the hell am I naked too?!”

 **#46 – Drive ::**  
It's a long drive to get to where he wants to go, but the entire journey's worth it when Jasper opens the door and takes him into his arms for a long embrace that lasts for what seems like forever.

 **#47 – Harm ::**  
“I won't let anyone hurt you, ever, Jacob.”

 **#48 – Precious ::**  
The most important person to Jasper had been his younger sister when he was still alive and human, and she'd stayed that way long after her death, but only now, over a hundred years later, does Jasper find someone so much more precious to him then she'd ever been.

 **#49 – Hunger ::**  
What Jasper fears most, is losing control of the darker side of him whenever he's around Jacob; he never lets on about just how much he lusts after the young man's blood.

 **#50 – Believe ::**  
Jasper didn't used to believe in the good of people, or that he'd ever find someone who'd complete him, but looking into Jacob's eyes is enough to change all of that in an instant.


End file.
